Timing Your Visits
Figuring out where your friends are can be kind of difficult. First, there is the matter of figuring out where they are and at what time. The locations section in each character profile should solve this for you. But that's not the only problem; you also have to figure out how to get your daughter to where they are at the correct time. Sometimes this is easy. Let's say your daughter is in High School, and you want to go visit Hiroko and then visit Miho. Because you looked at the chart, you know Hiroko is at the CD shop at 1pm. Great! So what do you do? If you hover your cursor over the CD shop, it will show you that it will take your daughter 1 hour to get to the CD shop; this basically means that you need the clock to say 12pm and THEN you click on the CD shop, which will get you to the CD shop at 1pm to visit Hiroko. Then you check the chart and see that Miho is at the Cafe at 2pm; all you need to do is click on the temple ruins and the one hour travel time will ensure your daughter is at the Cafe at 2pm. That may sound a little complicated, but it's not. The complicated part comes when an interaction takes more than one hour to complete. Let’s say that it is 11am and you want your daughter to visit Hiroko and then Miho. You look at the chart and see that Hiroko will be at her house at 12pm. So, will you get done with your visit at 12pm and be able to meet Miho at 1pm? Unfortunately not. You see, interacting with Hiroko at her house takes 2 hours, not one. It takes one hour to get to her house, and one hour to visit. Let’s see how this happens (you can click on the pictures to make them larger): Here we are on a Sunday, and the little pointer shows that it is 11am. I am hovering the cursor over her house, and the red flashing line shows it will take one hour to get to her house. Now, I'll click on her house. And here we are, at Hiroko's House! As the pointer indicates, it is 12pm. In the previous example, we would now be able to see Hiroko and then rush off to see Miho. Unfortunately, we don't see Hiroko immediately, and when we click on the first option (which is to look around), we just get a description of Hiroko's house. Eep! If we want to visit Hiroko, we'll need to pick the section option (go for a visit). If we hover over the second option, we discover a disheartening fact. The little red line on the clock is now telling us that it will take another hour to go for a visit. This means that we continue on, we will have started the visist at 12pm and we will be done with the visit at 2pm. If we really want to meet Miho at 1pm, we have to leave Hiroko's house without visiting her. This also opens the doors to mistakes; if we aren't paying attention or don't realize that visiting Hiroko's house takes two hours, we could just send your daughter to the School Gymnasium (which is where Miho is at 1pm) and not to the Cafe (which is where Miho is at 2pm). Miho would not be there, leading to confusion as to what exactly went wrong. The moral of the story is that not all trips take the same amount of time, and you need to keep that in mind when coordinating your daughter's visits. If you're trying to visit as many people as possible, you should avoid sending your daughter to locations that will take more than 1 hour to complete. Thus, in this example, don't have your daughter visit Hiroko at her house; have your daughter visit her at the CD shop or the Library or something. Keeping this in mind can allow you to visit more places. Category:PM5 Category:Princess Maker 5